A Happy Ever After
by InkBloodVampire
Summary: Twilight. End of Breaking Dawn. What is Happy Ever After when you're a vampire? M to be SAFE!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything - Stephanie Meyers does!

A twilight fanfic based upon the end of Breaking Dawn ... What is happy ever after when you're a vampire.

Chapter 1. Forks.

**It is a blissfull month after our encounter with the volturi. Renesmee has grown to the size of a 4 year old but has the intellegence of a 400 year old. She has mastered her power and prefers to spend most of her time with Carlisle, helping him with research and even thinking of her own theories. Edward and I trashed Esme's cottage in a single night and she repeated again and again that it was okay, I still feel bad. Espacially since we've trashed 2 more houses.**

**"Bella, love, what are you thinking?" Edward sped from the window to me in a flash.**

**"Stupid question." I kissed him with a passion that would have blown my human mind in the past.**

**"No, seriously, what is on your mind?" His embracing arms tightened around me and i loved it.**

**"Dont laugh. I was thinking about all those houses we trashed." A soft growl left his lips as we allowed our passion to show, yet again. I was so pre-occupied that i didnt hear Renesmee and Emmett walk in through the door.**

**"Jeez, will you two stop that please. For the sake of my future development. Stop it" We unlocked our lips. I always feel embarrassed when Nessie tells us off. Emmett giggled at us, so I growled back at him.**

**"Nessie, did you want anything? Remember, Carlisle did ask for your help on his new idea." As she remembered she sped up the stairs, without a sound.**

**"So... I went to the old cottage site. You two trashed it up real bad."**

**"Emmett. You are so dead! Again!" I leapt at him and we went tumbling out the door and onto the lawn. He didn't put up a very convincing fight. In the end I won. Edward was nearby, as always, waiting for me. He put one arm around me and led me back into the house. Carlilse had planned a meeting in secret – his head – and you can't hide anything from Edward.**

**"Aaah. Edward, Bella, last we are complete." Emmett took his rightful place by Rose. "As you know we have been in the gorgeous town of Forks for too long. We have to move and I suggest Alaska. Plenty of penguins Bella." I winced at his joke attempt.**

**"I suggest London, England" Emmett's suggestion, nobody knew if it was daft or serious.**

**"What about Cairo, Egypt." Alice.**

**"I like Alaska." Esme had her mind set now, nothing would change it.**

**"I agree." Edward really seemed to like Alaska.**

**"Wherever Edward goes, I go." His arm tightened. Alaska won. Penguins, Lovely. I forgot how easy it is to pack when you can run like the wind. I mustn't forget to say goodbye to Jacob. Jacob. What will he do about Nessie? She's definitely coming with us and if Jacob follows then he'll have to leave Billy again. Imagine that. He just gets his son back and then he's gone. Son, father. Father, Charlie. No! I forgot about Charlie. **

**"Edward, what do we do about Charlie? And what about Jacob, he'll want to follow Nessie and you know it. We can't do this to Charlie or Billy. They're like brothers and they can't go through with this. It'll kill Charlie." I buried my face into his chest and inhaled his sweet musky smell. It always helped calm my nerves.**

**"Bella, love, I know you want to see him but it rips his heart, and anyway, he rang earlier hoping to see Nessie. I told him that the stress of Nessie's birth meant you needed a long holiday. A year and a half in Alaska. We'll stay longer of course, but Charlie won't notice that. I also spoke with Jacob who over heard my telephone conversation with Charlie and, well, Jacobs coming too."**

**"No. Jacob can't come. He'll look like he's a part of our family," I thought for a moment, "Actually; he can come but tell Esme he can have his own house. She'll like that, having to decorate two houses not one." I packed my insufficient suitcase filled with my bare essentials, a jumper and some trainers, into the car. Alice wouldn't let me pack anything else. "Alice, can I please pack some clothes. Also, why can't I pack any photos or memories or precious items?"**

**"Because it's already there. Everything we need is there, in a house. Filled last night by Jasper, Emmett and myself. Trust me." Since I can't argue with Alice I shrugged and climbed in the passenger seat of Edward's sleek, silver Volvo. Edward drove while Alice and Jasper sat in the back and translated things from Portugese to Spanish and then to English.**

**"****Eu te amo. Para sempre." Jasper spoke fluently. As if it was a second nature to him. Alice giggled and Edward smiled.**

**"Te amo. Por siempre.****" Alice was just as fluent as Jasper.**

**"I love you. Forever." Edward butted in before Jasper had a chance. He looked my way and smiled. I loved this. I think i can get used to it aswell.**

**"Wait. Where's Nessie?" I forgot about her because i assumed she was in the back.**

**"Dont worry bella. Relax. She's with Jacob." Jasper was always so calming and caring. It was annoying as well as great. We arrived at the airport and sailed through it because there was nobody to be seen.**

**"Edward. Where is everyone. Normally when you go to an airport you wait in queues for hours and sit around waiting for a plane. This airports totally empty. There aren't even any staff! Where is everyone?"**

**---**

Please reveiw! My first fanfic! Got plenty more!

InkBloodVampire ... XxX ...


	2. Chapter 2

A happily ever after?

I own nothing - Stephanie Meyers does!

A twilight fanfic based upon the end of Breaking Dawn ... What is happy ever after when you're a vampire.

This chapter's dedicated to : Joanne - Its 4 u! And Everyone who reveiwed / favourited my first chapter! :P

**"This airport hasn't been used for 20 years. The new airport is about a mile down the road. In 1920, Carlisle thought it would be fun to learn to fly. We bought a plane just for the journey." That's when i saw the only plane in the whole airport. Sleek, black, gorgeous. I fell in love instantly. "Bella, close your mouth, you look like a fish. I know its impressive, but not that impressive. Wait 'till you see inside." Now i was energetic and hyper. I want a plane. Nessie and Jacob arrived shortly after we packed all the bags on the plane. Nessie's hair was, windswept. Alice tutted and forced Nessie on the plane. No doubt she will have a beauty parlour somewhere in it. **

**Inside the plane was as amazing as the outside. Leather seats were randomly placed here and there. A table with beauty products was now Alice's favourite place to be. She set up to attack Nessie with the hair curlers. I gasped at the immensity of the plane. Edward chuckled to himself about my delight and joy. Carlisle seemed satisfied as he began to start the plane, with Emmett as his co-pilot. Rosalie shrugged over to Alice to help her. Esme began to cook up food in the kitchen at the back, while Jacob watched her with puppy dog eyes, occasionally darting them to Renesmee. He laughed when he saw the lengths the two vampires went to, just to make her hair look nice. I sat on the leather seat next to Edward and closed my eyes. Alaska. Why didn't we just run all the way there?**

**"Bella, I know what your about to say. This option has a little bit more class." Alice put her talents to good use sometimes, and not her makeup talents. I didn't realise how long i had my eyes closed because i began to hum in my head. Next thing i know Nessie jumped on me and shouted,**

**"Come on mum. We're here, Alaska. Come on." She was so eager to get out the door she almost tripped over the rug in the middle of the room, Edward caught her however. He chucked her up onto his shoulders and darted out the plane. I followed, listening to Nessie's high pitched giggles and screams. They stopped outside a huge house. White flag stones made a path to the door. I sped past them and opened it. **

**Inside the house was huge. Esme had painted all of the walls cream and the light beige leather sofa dominated the room. The rooms were spread with paintings and the shelves were stacked with books and models. I flicked along all the titles.**

**"Romeo and Juliet, Wuthering heights, Sense and sensibility, Pride and prejudice and Little women. Wow, you like girly books." Alice beamed at me. I guessed most of the books were hers. I continued up the winding staircase to the bedroom that was destined for Edward and I. There was a huge four poster bed in the centre of the room. It wasn't for sleeping, that was definite. Esme and Alice were so considerate when they decorated the house. Renesmee had a bedroom woth and en-suite and pink fluffy pillows every where. Renesmee was stood behind me, her face looked like it was going to burst because her smile stretched from ear to ear. Alice led jasper by the hand to their bedroom, giggling as she went. Emmett followed Rosalie everywhere like a puppy. Even Jacob had a separate house, next door. His small yet cosy town house was an ant in comparison to our house. I began to inspect the room. The shelves were lined with photos of Charlie and Renee. My boring books about quilette legends were left at Charlie's and my laptop was replaced by a state of the art computer. I opened a door, only to be horrified that it was the door of Alice's dreams. It was a huge wardrobe filled with clothes. Edward Began hunting through clothes. I began searching for something without the tag on. As I was hunting I dug to the back, only to find a sexy stash of lingerie.**

**"Edward." I called. His face changed from wondering what i was up to, to suprise, to lust. I was stood in the centre of a semi-circle of mirrors, each one reflecting my angles and curves, enhanced by the black lace lingerie that I slipped into secretly. He scooped me up in his arms and closed the bedroom door. Since neither of us slept, we had to do something on the bed. Well, we can't let it go to waste now, can we?**

:D Once again please rate and reveiw! Thnxs

InkBloodVampire ...Xx


	3. Chapter 3

Happily ever after chapter 3!

I don't own anything – Lady Meyer's does! :P

This is a special fanfic dedicated (again) To Joanne coz it's her birthday in a few days!  
*Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to youuu*

HEHE.... Oh and thanks to everyone who rated and reviewed and favourite ect coz i really didn't think i would be liked so much. It also means i have to keep writing :D! Yay – I don't mind though!

BELLAS P.O.V

**Today is the day that Charlie visits. Even though we've been in Alaska for a day, he said he'd help out with unpacking. When he knocked on the door Carlisle opened it, his face beamed with friendliness.**

**"Charlie, welcome, welcome. Do come in. Bella's been exited about your arrival." Carlisle knew I've been dreading Charlie's visit. I thought it sweet of him to lie for me.**

**"Thank you Carlisle. Esme, you look as beautiful as ever. Bella! How are you? Nessie. Wow, you've grown!" I hugged Charlie with as much care as possible. I didn't want to snap him. "Bella, could I have a word outside please." I nodded and followed him outside. He sat under a large acorn tree. I sat next to him; I wondered what he had to say. "Bella. I was cleaning your old room out and I found a book. A Quillette book. I thought it might help me to understand Jake a bit better but I ended up reading myths about blood drinkers on the internet. Bella. I know what you are." **

**"Wow, Charlie. You do? Are you positive, I mean, your taking this pretty good." I was genuinely was surprised. He took it a lot better than I did. We exchanged a glance before Charlie stood up, gave me a hug and led me back to the house. He was attacked by Nessie who touched his cheek lightly. He gasped like so many had before him. This was Renesmee's favourite way of explaining herself. Once everyone knew about Charlie, they all left to do their own things. Esme and Rosalie went to cook for Nessie and Charlie. Jasper lingered, he looked like he had a question to ask.**

**"Charlie, please tell me if I'm being rude. But how come.... Well ... It's just, I'm surprised." Jasper sighed.**

**"Don't worry Charlie, Japer just gets unhappy if no-one freaks out or goes crazy." Edward smiled and shook Charlie's hand, "Well done. You've upset him. Trust me; it takes a lot to get jasper unhappy." Jasper sped off upstairs in search of Alice. We spent the rest of the day watching television until Charlie had to leave.**

**"I would stay longer but I must get back to Forks." He hugged each one of us in turn, especially Nessie. When he left Nessie stood at the window, staring out.**

**"C'mon Nessie, he said he can't stay. It's time for you to get ready for bed." I kinda liked this Mom thing. Nessie was away in a flash. I kissed Edward, something I had been dying to do all day. "Do we really have to go to school?"**

**"Yes, we do. Tomorrow is the re-start of our education. You're not going to fail this time Bella. Also, I'm not going to help you." Edward was so cute when he's stubborn.**

**The next day was a bright and sunny one. No it wasn't. The floor was lined with puddles and the sky was full of dark clouds. What a day for vampires. Edward sensed my emotions and we began making out. Emmett didn't even knock when he barged in.**

**"Esme said you two had to come... Will you please stop making out and get a room!"**

**"Emmett," I growled, "We ARE in our room. We can do what WE want to and we'll be down in a MINUTE!!" I slammed the door in his face and ran back to Edward. I leapt on him with grace and style.**

**"You know, Emmett does have a point. We still have to wake up Nessie." Edward added a dazzling grin to his comment.**

**"Okay, Okay, I give up. C'mon lets go." Edward stayed close to me as we went to wake up Nessie. Her bed was empty. I heard Alice yell, "Bella, I've got Nessie!" Shoot. I ran to Alice's room. Nessie was being dressed in a cute uniform. Phew. She was okay; I thought Alice had attacked her with mascara or something.**

**"Bella, Nessie, Alice, Edward... Time to go." We all slumped into Edward and Alice's cars. I closed my eyes for the journey. When I heard the engine go off, I opened them. 'Alaska State School For Tutoring And Nurturing' How lame. I heard Emmett discuss his plans for graffiti. Typical Emmett. Jacob came striding out of the woods. Perfect and flawless timing. Edward and Emmett went to sign us all in since we would fill up the reception if we all went. Jasper slid over to my side.**

**"Bella, are you okay? You seem stressed." His honey eyes bore into me. I met his gaze with my eyes, which still have a gingery-red streak in them.**

**"Thanks Jazz, yeah, I'm stressed. I just can't shake off the awful feeling I have." I looked over to Nessie, who was tugging at Jacob's long black hair. When Emmett and Edward returned, we headed for class. I held Edward's hand the whole way. Just so that anyone who didn't realise, knows we're a couple and he's mine. All mine, forever. **

**Our class was pretty dull and I could tell how eager Alice was to add some colour to its meaningless existence. I didn't pay any attention to the English teacher since I already knew Macbeth inside out. My mind wandered to Nessie in her own little class. Edward held my hand as he understood my emotions and why I was feeling them. I dared not to let go as I examined all the girls who gazed at Edward longingly. I held it all the way to my next class, geometry, and again through French. I finally let go at lunch when I picked up a plate of food, not that I need it. Renesmee came into the room surrounded by friends. Jacob's knuckles tightened and Nessie noticed. She excused herself from her friends or admirers, in some cases, and walked over to us. **

**"Hey old people. How's it hanging?" Edward giggled and I elbowed him in the ribs. He pretended to look hurt. Then Jacob started. The over protective dog.**

**"Hey Nessie. Who're your friends? Are you gonna introduce us? Is that a guy? Who's he?" Nessie rolled her eyes at each question. **

**"Hey. Jake, leave her alone. Sweetie, you can hang out with anyone, just ignore Jake. We all do." If I didn't stand up for my daughter, who would? Just because we repelled social interaction like a plague, doesn't mean Nessie should.**


	4. Chapter 4

******DISCLAIMER!!: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT - STEPHANIE MEYERS OWNS TWILIGHT!**

******THIS CHAPTER IS FOR ZARIN 'COZ IT'S HER BIRTHDAY ON MAY 2********ND********!!! 3**

******CHAPTER 4 – LIES!**

******A.N SORRY ITS TAKEN A WHILE – BEEN WRITING OTHER STUFF – I MADE IT A LONG CHAPTER!! :D**

**"I agree with Bella, if we want Nessie to develop like a normal human girl then she must first live a normal human life. Well, as normal as it gets with us." Jasper. Great when you need help against a dog. Nessie seemed to decide now was a good enough time to wave goodbye and back away. I don't blame her. I was happy now I knew Nessie was living normally. I went to history, with my head in the clouds. The class flew by. Next period, I literally forced Edward to gym. It was only track running so that was okay. We went around at a snails pace and still remained in front of everyone. At the end of the day, I got Nessie back. I hugged for ages. She squirmed out of my grasp and into the car.**

**"So, Nessie, tell us about your new friends. I wanna know all about them." I sounded like a kid at a sleep-over.**

**"Well, when I got to my first class, I was alone. Then a strange girl with ginger hair came up to me. She introduced herself as Joanne McBlairson, she's an interesting person. Her mother is an Albino and Jo inherited her skin colour, whereas her father is Scottish and she inherited his thick Glaswegian accent. As you can imagine, this makes her very unusual. Her dark eyes look very out of place and are very hard not to stare at. She does have a boyfriend though, he's called Chuck Lawson. Jo said that his best mate Grant is my type. I like Grant. His second name's Taylor and he has lived in Alaska all his life. I had a crush on him when I first saw him. He said he liked me too. He asked me out just after lunch. Isn't it great? He has thick brown hair that falls into front of his face and mocha eyes to match. He lives not too far from us and his dad carves ornaments to sell at fairs. His mom died giving birth. He's a bit like Emmett, childish." Nessie stopped there and began to giggle. I thought it was great for her to have a boyfriend. Jasper will be thrilled. Jacob didn't look so pleased. I gave him a warning look. He replied with a stunned look.**

**When we got home Esme was cooking a small pot of pasta for Nessie. We all sat at the table while she ate.**

**"Nessie, I hear you have a man in your life besides the dog." Alice had a mischievous look in her eye.**

**"Ooh. Nessie's got a boyfriend. Nessie's got a boyfriend." Emmett sat making stupid kissing noises, until Rosalie hit him. Suddenly, everyone's attention switched to Alice who was having a vision. Jasper handed her a pad of paper and a pen. She drew two figures lying on the ground, in some sort of liquid. One was a girl with shoulder length hair, the other was either a boy or a girl, and it was hard to tell as their face was covered with their hair. The girl had marks on her wrists and the other had a pair of scissors above their chest. Then it hit me. The liquid was blood. The girl was Nessie and the other was ... Grant Taylor. Stabbed in the chest. Every one fell silent. Nessie ran to her room, slamming the door. When Alice snapped out of the vision and saw Nessie's empty chair, she looked hurt. Really badly hurt. Edward, Jacob and I went up stairs, cautiously. I pushed open Nessie's door.**

**"Nessie, where are you?" She was on the bed, surrounded by feathers from the ripped up pillows.**

**"Let me guess. You're here to say I can't be with Grant anymore." She sobbed.**

**"I'm sorry Nessie, but we can't allow you to see him. It could be disastrous." Edward's voice was almost monotone. She howled into her pillow. I sat on the edge of the bed and comforted her. Well, at least I tried to.**

**"Hey, c'mon Nessie... It's not that bad. If it helps, I know how you feel. Well, when i was human I would know. I don't now obviously." She looked up hopefully, tears in her eyes, "However, I have to agree with Edward and Jacob. He could have you killed."**

**"Yeah I guess so. I'm sorry if I hurt Alice's feelings. Is she okay?" She tried to put on a brave face. Alice ran into the room and hugged Nessie. We spoke no more of the subject. Nessie seemed fine with the ban on seeing Grant Taylor, at school she ignored him and he stayed away from her. Her friend Joanne seemed eager to meet us, she always waved at us and Edward always laughed.**

**"Edward, do you know something we don't?" Jasper picked at his food. **

**"Yeah, I probably do. I suppose Nessie's friend has another reason to be eager to meet us than to be Nessie's friend." He chuckled again. Nessie's best friend forever was using her? Why? Alice began laughing in her annoying high pitched voice. Nessie came shuffling over with her friend Joanne behind her. Nessie clearly inherited my gracefulness, or lack of. She tripped halfway and quickly picked herself up. Her cheeks blushed a crimson colour. Her so-called-friend Joanne laughed along with everyone else and Nessie shot an evil glance back at her other friends sat at the other table. She finally settled down next to me with Joanne next to her.**

**"Nessie, are you not going to introduce us?" Edward was playing the father and big brother at the same time. Since it looked impossible for Nessie to be our child, she was our sister. **

**"Oh. Okay. Joanne this is Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper." Joanne tried to use my trick and she hid behind her flowing ginger hair. I could tell that her cheeks were flaming red. There was something about someone in our selective circle. Rosalie took a deep breath and walked away, leaving Emmett to follow her. **

**"Was it something I said?" Joanne's voice had a thick Scottish accent. We all laughed and Rosalie was glaring from the doorway.**

**"Joanne, what part of Scotland are you from?" It became obvious, all Jasper had to do was ask a simple question and she giggled then Nessie stood up, leaving the table. Joanne waved at Jasper on her way after Nessie.**

**"Alice, If I was you then I would hold on to Jasper, he's got a fan!" I teased Alice whenever another girl got close to Jazz. Her grip tightened on him and it took a lot of persuading for her to let go. "Edward, I'm going now. See you guys later!" I cleared my table and sat on the grass outside. Edward flumped down beside me.**

**"Bella, love, what's the matter?"**

**"I just feel bad that's all."**

**"Bella, should I remind you that feeling bad is impossible since we don't feel anything."**

**"Yes, well. Alice can have bad feelings. You can, heck even Jasper can! I just have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach." I got up and walked away from Edward. If he knows what's best for him then he won't follow me. He didn't. "Nessie, My baby girl." I began talking to myself in the small forest at the side of the school. I was interrupted when my phone rung.**

**"Hi Bella, it's Nessie. I saw you leave earlier and I wondered, are you fighting with Edward?" Wow. She has the brother sister fake act all worked out.**

**"No Nessie, I'm not fighting with Edward. We just disagreed on a thought, that's all."**

**"Oh... Okay then ... Listen I gotta go, Bye!" She hung up on me. What is she up to. I know it can't be good. If I was Nessie and I had to be somewhere secret, where would I be? Of course! Mr McGrady's room! Mr McGrady is the school janitor and he has a secretive room at the back of the school. It's never locked, has a window and he never goes in it. It's a perfect place to hide and be secretive. I ran round the back of the school to where the window was. I stood on top of an old bin and peered in. I saw Nessie with him... Grant Taylor.**

**"Rennie, Dear, what's wrong with you?" Rennie? I thought she liked being called Nessie. DEAR?!?! She disobeyed us! **

**"Grant, for the millionth time, call me NESSIE! It's my nick-name not Rennie! Also, nothing's wrong." She sighed and sat down on a box, "Well, my parents say I can't go out with you. They think you're trouble. Something to do with morals and the future." I don't like the fact that she can lie this good. He picked her up from the boxes.**

**"Nessie, I love you. You shouldn't care what they think. You normally seem fine with the situation." She smiled at him and they kissed. That's when I had to leave. I ran back to the canteen and a human pace. Edward was gone. I ran to his Porsche, he wasn't there either. I started to panic. Where is he? I ran to the classroom and I saw a group of girls around my husband. I stood there, stunned. He pushed away from them and kissed me, right there in the classroom. The other girls just tutted and walked away. Finally they decide to leave us alone.**

**"Edward. I have to talk to you. You need to know."**

**"Bella, love, what is it?"**

**"I saw Nessie, With him... Grant Taylor. They, Kissed." He took a step back from me and growled.**

**"That stupid girl."**


	5. Chapter 5

**"Edward don't. Not here, I mean, we're in school for Gods sake!" He closed his eyes and began to count, very slowly and very quietly. When he opened his eyes, I had left. I hate seeing him when he's angry. I began to walk home and I was caught up by him in his stupid shiny Volvo. I climbed in and sat in silence. Jasper and Alice were sat in the back seat, hand in hand. When we got back to the house, i could hear Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett talking and I could smell Jacob. Nessie isn't home. I strolled in. Carlisle was waiting for me.**

**"Bella calm down. Jasper..." Jasper nodded and stood in front of me trying to calm me down.**

**"Carlisle, it's no use she's just so angry." He sulked off to his room and locked it before Alice could get in. She sat outside and waited for him to open it. Edward took my hand and led me upstairs to our room. **

**"Bella, love, it's okay. Nessie will be fine. I'm sure what you saw with Grant was a misunderstanding." I breathed in and rested my head on his chest.**

**"I hope so." I murmured and closed my eyes. When i looked up the light bounced gracefully off Edwards' fine chest and I smiled. It was as if all my worries about Nessie were gone. Nessie. Nessie! I spun around to see Jasper stood in the corner looking thoughtful. He mouthed a "SORRY" at me and I pointed to the door. I climbed out of bed and pulled on Alice's latest shopping spree. I groaned at what she chose me. A silky blue top and very tight fitting jeans. **

**"I like them." Edward was stood behind me with a smile on his face.**

**"Yes, but you like anything I wear."**

**"No, I just like you." Awwww. He can be so sweet when he wants to be. We walked down the velvet stairs to the living room where the rest of the family, and Jacob, were sat. I waved at them all. We sat down on the huge sofa and nobody said a word about Nessie. Good. I was having a good day so far and I don't want it to be ruined. Suddenly Edward and Alice tensed. A vision.**

**"Alice, what is it?" Jasper gave her a pad of paper and she began to draw, the images slowly coming to life. There was a limp body on the ground and another hidden in the background, scared. It took me a while to realise what it was. Nessie.**

**NESSIEPOV**

**"Hey, Ness!" I sighed. Joanne, my so called best friend. I could tell that she only followed me around because she practically stalks Jasper. "Nessie," She panted when she finally caught up to me, "Its on. Tonight. Pack your things." Great. I already have my bags hidden and packed at the cottage. We smiled and did our secret handshake.**

**"Okay, We'll meet tonight at nine. Bring the guys." She thought for a minute then said,**

**"Speaking of guys. Grant's looking for you. He said for you to meet him in the lunch hall and say where you'll meet him tonight." Great. Grant's definitely coming with us. We're running away. Away from my obsessive compulsive parents and away from Jacob. Away, far away to a safe and secure place. Somewhere that the nightmares can't follow me to. I dreamed of this imaginary safe place with just me and Grant and Joanne and her guy Kriss. They actually make a cute couple because she's an albino Scottish and he's a very tanned Polish boy. Everyone stares when they walk down the street. I kept dreaming all day until lunch. I met up with Grant, pretending to be his friend and nothing more. My family sat across the hall, scowling at me, watching my every move. I so wanted to grab Grant and make out with him right here in the middle of the school hall. Oops. Dad just stood up and walked out. I suspect they know something about yesterday in the store room. Oh well, its a good thing I stayed at Joanne's last night.**

**"Grant, hey." He leaned in to kiss me but i prodded him in the ribs before he got a chance. "Don't. My brothers and sisters are over there watching my every move. No, don't look! Listen I'll meet you tonight with Joanne and Kriss round the back of the old hotel. No one goes there." I made sure I spoke low enough that they couldn't hear over the noise of the other kids, yelling and shouting at each other. I gave him a high five and made my way to my class. Math. I started to doodle. I drew everything from a square to Grant's smile. I sighed. I looked at my latest doodle. I had drawn it by looking out the window. I almost screamed. I drew Jacob. No Nessie you love Grant. You don't love Jake. Jake. I giggled. The bell brought me back from my dream. I decided to skip last lesson, Pe. No way am I running! I got my BMX from the tree I hide it in and I cycled back to the cottage. I got my pre-packed bag, another bag full of food and £1000. Just in case. I went to the back of the old hotel. The others still hadn't turned up yet. I waited for what seemed and eternity. Grant came first. He jumped off his bike and ran to me. We kissed with an immense passion. Suddenly a terrible thought hit my head. Jacob, my wolf. I imagined his ragged hair and his perfectly defined muscles. What was that word? Oh yeah, imprinted. Destined, love. I pulled away from Grant and started to look in my mirror.**

**"Nessie? Love, what's wrong? Are you unsure? Do you want to stay?" He looked worried. God, I hate lying. Well, most of the time.**

**"I'm fine Grant, and no, I definitely don't want to stay in this dump for eternity." I coughed at the last bit, trying to make it look like a figure of speech. Eternity. Sigh. I heard a cough break the silence from behind us. Kriss and Joanne were stood behind us, hand in hand, ready to go. We followed them, each of us on our bikes. We cycled for a solid half hour and then we stopped. Joanne turned to me.**

**"Right, Nessie. We are gonna go this way and you two are gonna go that way. You know... Together. Oh and since this is probably the last time we'll see each other again, I really do love your brother Jasper and I just hang around with you because you're his family." She smiled me a sweet innocent smile and i landed a punch in between her eyes. Her nose bled and I stalked off as I smelt her blood. Grant told me he knew 'exactly where to go'. This doesn't sound good. We hopped back onto our bikes and sped off. He pulled up outside a rusty old shack. Wow, not. It looked filthy and unhygienic. I cant believe it. I hope this is a pit stop. He spread his arms out and declared.**

**"Welcome to Grant's love shack!" My jaw dropped. Shack yes, love no. I sighed, how could i be so stupid?**

**"Seriously Grant. Is this it? This is our romantic escape? This is ridiculous. I mean there is barley enough room to stand." He sighed and walked over to me.**

**"Nessie, love. Don't you want me to be your first? I promised I'd be nice and gentle with you. Please. I want you, No. I need you." He embraced me in a big tight bear hug. It made me think of Emmett. A small tear rolled slowly down my cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb, "What's wrong?" I turned and settled down on a box. This is it. I'm tired, i need to feed and i miss mom. Time to come clean.**

**"I miss my mom, my dad. Uncle Emmett and Aunty Rose. 'Unckie' Jasper and Aunty Alice. Also i miss Esme and Carlisle, my grandparents. I miss the big house in forks and Grandpa Charlie and I especially miss my mom's house in the middle of the forest." I looked at Grant. His mouth was hanging wide open. "I'm starving 'coz i haven't fed in weeks and it's your fault. I hate you. You told me it would be fun to run away. You said that we would go to the 'perfect place'. You brought me here. You are not my boyfriend anymore." Grant looked offended and hurt. He ran his hands through his hair. He looked kinda... delicious.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded in AGES! Heres a longer chap for y'all! Stephanie Meyers Owns all! All I own is a Ticket from when I went to see Twilight at the cinema.**

Uh oh. I'm so hungry. "Grant, grant grant grant grant. I need food. I'm gonna hyperventilate otherwise." He started to look concerned but then a smile of triumph spread across his face. He reached into his bag and pulled out crisps. The smell of the prawn cocktail burned my nose and the adicy taste of the vinegar made me crave food even more. I grabbed them out of Grants hands and ripped into the packets. The insides were gone in seconds flat.

"woah Nessie. Calm down. Jeeze girl. Nessie, look at me. Breathe. In and out, in and out." I doubled over as a sharp pain took me by surprise. Grant was horrified. I can't. I did it. I reached over and placed my palm onto Grants cheek. He shook as all of my memories explaining who we are flashed before his eyes. The last memory I showed hn was that where he looks so god-damn delicious. When I pulled away grant was hyperventilating, I think he's in shock. I slapped him.

"OW! Jeez, what d'ya do that for?"

"I dunno, Aunt Alice always says that it's wrth a try. Say what I am Grant, Say it. Out loud." He mumbled and murmered for a few minutes before rising to hs feet and yelling,

"YOU RENESMEE SWAN-CULLEN ARE A VAMPIRE" he practically screamed out the last part. HE looked down nto my now red eyes. "And you are going to kill me, yes?" He whispered in the dark. I nodded slowly and carefully. Suddenly he ran. He got to the door before I realised. He's fast. A body in the doorway stopped him dead in his tracks. He smelt like death, a vampire. Only, his smell was unique exciting. If only I knew that he stopped me dead as well as Grant.

The mysterious man walked with slow and steady steps. He pushed Grant and me into a corner of the room. He walked over to the light switch. Grant closed his eyes, not wanting to see any more. I stood up to brave the mad-man. When the lights flicked on I tried not to flinch but I had to close my eyes because the sudden light made me jump. I re-focused on the man who was now stood in front of me, peering into my eyes. I saw that his eyes too, were red. A deep crimsn red however. I straightened up to greet my attacker. He held out a hand which I was quick to take. He spun me around at the speed of light and twisted my arm backwards. I stared at Grant. My killer began to talk in a low husky voice.

"Well now, what have we here? Are you feeding or are you two an item?" Grant whimpered in the corner. "SHUT UP HUMAN!"He half yelled half growled. I bit down on his hand and ran to freedom. I got about ten steps from the door when I turned and ran back for Grant. I can't just leave him. I kicked the man in the back and he stood to face me.

"Who are you? Coming into people shacks and trying to kill them and they're prey He's mine! Okay? MINE!" I grabbed grants arm and ran. I hold the record for running in my class. Unfortunately I'm not faster than a full grown vampire. I skidded to a halt when Grant disappeared. The other vampire had pinned him on the floor. He covered his mouth and ripped his cchest open. I gave in wwhen all of his blood oozed out of his body. The luscious thick red elixir. I ran over to Grant and started eating up the magic liquid. When he was finished and definitely dead my attacker/ friend pulled me close.

"Well, my dear. I believe we are companions now. We shared a meal. Oh, my name's James. Who are you?"

BPOV!!

I was sat watching TV with Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rose. The TV wasn't really getting watched but I liked the feeling off us all sat together doing something like a normal family. My mind began to drift to my Nessie. I wonder if she is okay? Alice sat up and her eyes glazed over. A vision! Renesmee! We all huddled around her and Jasper grabbed a pen and a pad of paper.

"Alice, what is it?" You could hear the worry in Jasper's voice.

"Renesme. Grant. Shared a meal. Mystery, vampire. Police." She mumbled and gasped. "Grant is dead. The police are coming to tell us now. They think Nessie has been killed. By... a bear." Emmett roared and ran from the room. He really doesn't like bears. Rose went after him and I began to question Alice.

"Alice. Who did she share a meal with? Who is the mystery vampire? Where id she now?"

"Ermm. Well, you see, the problem is, I couldn't see him. And, she shared a meal with the mystery vampire and they ate Grant. It wasn't a bear. There was just something about him that I recognised. I can't put my finger on it though. They headed into the mountains. Wait, Edward, could you recognise him?" Everyone looked to Edward for the answer but he shook his head with a sigh. "Carlisle! Esme! Help!" Carlisle and Esme appeared at an instant. They turned up hand in hand, that made me smile. They are so lovey at the moment. I giggled to myself quietly. Alice and Edward filled Esme and Carlisle in while I went to the window and looked out. My breath started to steam up the glass.

"Oh Nessie, Where are you?" I sighed. I heard light Rosalie come stand beside me, she hugged me with one arm and looked at the glass which I had breathed on.

"Bella look at me." I didn't turn my head or even register what she said. "Bella? Bella!" I snapped back into reality. "Bella, we will find her. I promise." Rosalie pulled me into a tight bear hug. "I promise" She whispered to me and I fell to the floor, crying. I pulled myself together as Edward scooped me up and carried me upstairs. I faught to be free.

"no... I want to go find her. Edward let me go!" He laid me on our bed.

"Bella, love, relax. Alice is working on trying to find out where they are and I will let you know when they know. Now do you want to watch a film to pass the time?" I nodded, anything to pass the time. We settled for Batman The Dark Knight. Heath Ledger is definitely the best Joker to date. Shame about his death. (A/N I loved Ledger as the joker!!) I soon ended up resting my head on Edward's shoulder and closing my Eyes. My mind drifted to Nessie, my dear, Where are you?

NPOV

I don't know what it is but there is something exciting about James. We ran for about a day at the tops of the mountains jumping from ledge to ledge, hand in hand. We ate a few local people on our travels. I have never felt more alive than when I am with him. We settled down for the night, and for a rest, around a campfire in some trees.

"james, can you tell me something?" he nodded in responce. "Tell me your story, your life." He thought for a moment and began.

"Nessie, my dear, my companion, I am a wanderer, sent on a mission by the volturi, They sent me out to look for young people like yourself and then I ask them when I think they are ready, if they would like to be a member of the Volturi. Nessie, I believe you are ready, would you join the Volturi?" I skipped a breath. The Volturi, I remember those. They're the group of evil bitches that attacked us when I was born. I decided to play it cool and make a plan.

"Yeah, sure James. I'll join. Whats our plan?" I looked him deep in the eyes and he took my hand.

"Now, Nessie my dear, we go to Italy where the Volturi can help you and then we can be together." I closed my eyes and drifted to Jake. Jake...

------x------

Press that lil green button please. I need a HUGE favour from y'all, What should Nessie do? Go to the Voturi or Run away from James or maybe Stay with James?  
This is not the same James that is in the Original Twilight books Totally different guy, same name :P xx


	7. Chapter 7

Hello My Beautiful Fanfiction-ers

I Know Your Probably Thinking, "Biitch! She's Not Actually Putting A Real Chapter On!"

But I Have Good Reasoon I Promise! I'm Totally Stuck With This Story And I Dont Want To Stop With It But I Really Do Need Some Ideas ( I Sound Like A Bit Of A Failure Here But Hey Ho! :P)

Pleasee ! I Will Love You For Ever And Ever !

(And So Will Renesmee!) xxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
